


Temptations

by goldnlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldnlarry/pseuds/goldnlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The physical romance between a gay college student and a drug dealer soon evolves into a more complex relationship, laced with conflicting desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

THIS IS NOT THE WHOLE BOOK, ITS JUST FOR THE PRIVATE CHAPTERS, YOU COULD FIND THE BOOK ON WATTPAD! SAME USER ON WATTPAD.


End file.
